This application is the competing continuation of a K24 midcareer mentoring award in patient-oriented research. In the first cycle of the K24, I received training in substance abuse treatment. This training was an important supplement to my existing background and strengths in studying adolescents who attempt suicide and developing treatments for this high risk group. I used the knowledge acquired in this first K24 cycle to devise an integrated treatment protocol for suicidal adolescents with co-occurring substance use disorders. This protocol is currently being tested in an NIH-funded randomized trial. In this application, I am proposing to receive training in practice research to study how adolescent suicide attempters with comorbid substance use disorders are treated in the community and the relation between treatment and outcome. I will then conduct a research project in which 100 adolescent suicide attempters with co-occurring substance abuse will be assessed and followed over 6 months. Detailed information about treatment received will be collected. In the final year of the project, based on information obtained about treatment in the community, I will develop and test an intervention in the community for this population. As regards mentoring, with support from my current K24,1 have mentored 10 trainees and junior faculty members for the past 4 years. These mentees submitted 13 research grant applications and 6 were funded (5 by NIH). I will continue to mentor these trainees - now junior faculty members - on their research in this competing continuation. I will form two research teams - one on community-based assessment and one on community based treatment. Opportunities for future mentoring are ample due to Brown's strong postdoctoral training programs in the Department of Psychiatry. I will incorporate new T32 postdoctoral fellows into my research teams. My longterm career goal is to understand variations in community treatment for high risk, multiple problem comorbid adolescents which will, in turn, provide the knowledge base for increasing the likelihood that research-based treatments, when transported to the community, will be implemented. This award will contribute to my career objectives by relieving me of patient care duties and providing the time for additional training. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]